


Two Alphas

by Bluesummers



Series: Two of a Kind [2]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha L, Alpha Light, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fights, First Time, Inner voice, Internal Monologue, Kissing, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, One Shot, Power Bottom, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Shame, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesummers/pseuds/Bluesummers
Summary: Light really, really tries to control himself, but the other alpha is driving him crazy.





	Two Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for my OTP!  
> I absolutely love Alpha/Omega dynamics, but I have to say, I see both L and Light as alphas. So... I made this.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Added: I usually write one-shots but there were a few requests to continue this fic, so now I'm considering adding to it... If you're interested in more chapter/s please let me know!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

 

 

Light placed his palms against the cool bedroom wall, lowered his head and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes as he took the air in, slowly filling his lungs, trying to ignore the fire running through his veins. Then he gradually let the air out. He had to calm down. This was unlike him.

If there was one thing Light prided himself on above all else, it was his impeccable self control. Even throughout the most stressful of times, Light Yagami was always composed, calculated, rational.

At least until that night during his confinement, when he'd first presented.

At the time, he had no idea whose scent it was he was smelling. He only knew it was rich and sweet and tempting as it filled his senses and made him forget who and where he was. His only thought was the nearby ready omega and his own excruciatingly hard member. Light's mind let another part of him take over for the first time in his life, and he didn't even care. His skin was ablaze, everything felt sweltering and stifling, the world itself seeming to have turned a deep, blazing red.

His hands struggled against their chains, metal cutting into the delicate wrists. His overgrown hair got in his eyes, obscuring his already hazy vision. He repeatedly threw himself against the cell door, desperate to get out and pursue the heady scent, bruising his head, arms and shoulders with each blow. Blood ran down his cheeks and arms. He growled with frustration, but kept senselessly running into the bars. In the end, the task force had to rush over and sedate him.

_It is mortifying to thing back on even now._

Later it turned out it had been Misa's smell that drove Light crazy. The heightened sensitivity of his first heat made him pick up her scent even though L had made sure to isolate them from each other as part of his investigation. But Light's condition was so dreadful, and the potential danger to himself so great, even L had to let him out of his cell after that.

Light was convinced the detective still resented him for that, like he went into heat on purpose. That was probably why L's next move was something as insufferable as chaining them both together. Such petty revenge was not beneath the insomniac.

As it turned out, chaining two young alphas to each other wasn't one of L's better notions. Not in Light's opinion, anyway. The detective, however, did seem to draw some odd satisfaction from their situation.

_Probably because he gets a front row seat to my uncontrollable outbursts._

While it was not as bad as his first heat, Light still lost control over himself whenever he sensed the presence of a rutting omega. And there were two young, healthy omegas right there with them in the headquarters every day. It was impossible to act professionally in such conditions, and even more than it frustrated Light, it made him deeply ashamed.

But Light wasn't really the only one to blame. Sure, L was great at pretending he was always apathetic and focused on the case, but he wasn't fooling him. The two alphas were already competitive enough as it was. Now, they were also wild and aggressive and constantly at each other's throats. The tension between them resulted in violent fist fights more often than not, and most nights Light went to bed sore from fighting L, and with absolutely no release for his raging desire.

_That asshole just loves watching me suffer._

Today, it had been Matsuda who'd decided to come into work just one day before his heat. In Light's current state, it was as if the omega were in full heat already, and with Misa's presence somewhere else in the building, it was like his whole body was burning.

L noticed immediately.

_I'm not so sure he didn't actually encourage Matsuda to show up._

As Matsuda obliviously greeted everyone and made his way to his desk, Light's fingers trembled above his keyboard. Sweat was running down his temple. He swallowed hard, trying to concentrate on his work. Trying to just remain in his seat. His veins were pulsing so hard he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. He had to fuck someone. He had to fuck someone so bad.

"Light-kun seems distracted again," L commented in that low, raspy voice of his. The detective seemed to be facing his computer screen, but Light could sense those unblinking grey eyes on him.

He tried his hardest to ignore it, to ignore L. He kept quiet.

"If you don't gain some control over yourself, I'm concerned it might affect your work…" L's thumb slowly ran over his lower lip. "You wish to become a detective, do you not?"

"Thank you for the kind advice, Ryuzaki," Light gave a small, innocent smile. "However, the only thing distracting me from the investigation at the moment is you."

Light's casual, friendly tone might have fooled everyone else in the room, but he was certain L could sense his effort to hide his rising blood pressure. He slightly turned his head toward the detective, and met that unyielding stare.

The corner of L's mouth curled. It was almost a smile.

"Maybe we should all take a short break," Light heard his father trying to intervene.

"Y… yeah…" Matsuda's voice followed, "relieve some of the tension."

Neither L nor Light broke eye contact. Matsuda's scent was so intense it was almost choking, but Light didn't really pay him any attention. He didn't pay attention to anyone. His sole focus was on L. And L was staring at him so fiercely, Light just knew it was the same for him.

The detective blinked once. It was intended, deliberate, especially for Light to see. Other than that, he was completely still. Even the long dark strands of his hair didn't stir.

"Well, if it is tension relief that Light-kun requires, I'm sure Misa will be happy to assist."

_Does he really have nothing better to do with his incredible intellect other than harass me?_

Light crossed his legs to hide his growing erection, and sighed. They both knew perfectly well he was just stalling, trying to steady his spinning mind and think clearly. It did little to help. Caught between lust and rage, Light felt like he was about to burst. He wasn't even sure what got to him more, the omega's tempting smell or the insufferable other alpha.

"Or," L continued indifferently, his thumb moving faster across his mouth, "if Light-kun prefers, I'm sure Matsuda won't mind either. And I could unwind with Misa myself."

Light shot up and grabbed L by his shirt, lifting him off his chair. He was so furious, he barely even noticed the others holding him by the arms until they were already pulling him back, as far away from L as the chain would allow.

The mental image of L naked and sweaty with Misa made Light so possessive, so unbelievably jealous, he couldn’t even stand the thought.

_Why? It doesn't make any sense. I don’t even want Misa._

Sure, he found Misa pretty enough, but also annoying and way below his mental level. Before he presented, he'd never even thought about her in a sexual way. He could certainly never bond with her…

Was that what heat did to people? Made them mate for life with someone they didn't even like due to temporary lust, and then regret it forever? Was that the future he was facing?

Or maybe it had nothing to do with Misa at all? Perhaps Light just couldn't stand having a potentially superior alpha around, threatening to steal available omegas away?

Light didn't particularly appreciate any of the options. He hated it. Hated all of it. He didn't recognize himself anymore.

Now, in the silence of their shared bedroom, Light pressed his burning forehead against the chilly wall. He couldn't stop thinking about the earlier incident with L. How he acted without thinking, without even realizing it. How the others had to restrain him again. Light had never felt like such a total disgrace before in his entire life.

He wondered if the other alphas were all like that, too, when they'd first presented. Whether his father turned into a completely different person whenever an omega was around. He hoped so. He was terrified to his core that it was just him, that it will always be like that, that he will never go back to his old self again.

_Disgusting… I'm disgusting…_

Light couldn't possibly imagine L – brilliant, guarded L – ever acting like a senseless creature over some stupid scent. Even during their little arguments and fights he always seemed collected. The detective was an alpha, just like him, and Light refused to believe that he truly felt nothing at all. Perhaps L learned to repress his urges as he matured. Or maybe… maybe he just learned to fake it better.

If that was the case, Light could do it, too. Do it better. That was what he excelled at.

"Sorry, Ryuzaki," he straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that just then. That wasn't like me."

Light could feel the effect of the omega's scent subsiding. It was mostly the detective that bothered him now, and that he could handle.

"Actually," L said in his drawn-out tone, "this violent, impulsive behavior is very…"

"Please, Ryuzaki," Light cut him off, "if you're going to say 'Kira'…"

"Then what, Light-kun?" This time it was L that interrupted him. The detective took a step toward Light, making the chain rattle softly.

_Then I'm going to strangle you with that damn chain until you're breathless and blue and most importantly quiet._

Light gave a short, friendly laugh.

"Relax, Ryuzaki, I'm not threatening you." Light took a step forward. "I was just going to say how pointless it is to try and tie a perfectly typical heat to a serial killer." He gave his sweetest smile. "Quite desperate, even."

As the omega's fragrance grew fainter, Light could increasingly sense another smell underneath it.

"Desperate?" L asked, feigning boredom.

Light continued to smile mildly even though everything still felt hot and stirring.

L moved closer again and suddenly Light realized what it was that filled the air around him: the strong, alerting tang of an alpha in heat. _L's_ smell.

It was aromatic and spicy, nothing like the overly sweet confectionery the detective consumed, and Light discovered that he liked it. Not in an instinctive, primal way. Rather, he found it pleasant. It simply smelt nice.

_Can L smell me? Does he like it?_

And then the detective's hands moved.

"How's that for desperate?" L's voice was as soft and calm as ever when his hands collided with Light's chest and pushed him backward.

Taken by surprise, Light stumbled, but easily steadied himself – it wasn't a very hard shove.

_I can't believe I ever thought this spoiled bastard had any sort of self control._

"What was that for, Ryuzaki?" His voice was strained now. Just on the edge.

Instead of replying, L aimed a kick to his stomach. This time Light blocked it, then punched the other alpha right in the face. The contact of skin against skin was rewarding beyond words. Still, Light managed to stop himself from going any further.

L staggered and looked up at him.

"How aggressive of you, Light-kun." He sounded offended.

"You started it."

L gazed at him innocently with big wide eyes. "What sort of an excuse is that?"

Light wasn't going to dignify that with an answer. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

L's sharp scent filled his body. For some reason, it wasn't fading. If anything, it only intensified. Light suspiciously studied the other alpha. The sweat drops on his forehead. The pulsing vein in his neck. Then Light's breath caught in his throat. L may be able to perfectly guard his face, but even with his slouch and oversized jeans, there was no hiding his raging hard-on.

He wasn't really sure why L was in this condition now that they were all alone. Then again, he was just as hard. And his urge to fight and fuck burned so intensely it was painful.

"Your heat is getting the better of you," L went on, "you are being childish."

_I'm going to stuff your mouth with my cock and fuck your brilliant head to the floor. How's that for childish._

"Aren't you the one succumbing to their heat?"

"Me? I don't care much for such things."         

Light huffed.

"I can see your erection, Ryuzaki." He stated bluntly.

L didn't seem bothered. "I see. Well, in that case…"

The next thing he knew, L lunged at him. This was it. Light let go of any inhibitions and, enraptured, finally pounced and went straight for the other alpha's exposed neck. With no one there to stop them they were instantly grabbing and pulling and punching and kicking each other bloody. Light was biting into L's shoulder through his shirt while the other was tugging his hair, when their legs tangled and they lost balance, collapsing straight onto the large bed.

Light barely had time to grunt before L's leg pushed between his thighs. He braced himself for the pain, but none came. The other's knee moved slowly, rubbing against his hardness. Light sighed like he has never sighed in his life.

_Fuck._

He blushed so hard he could feel the warmth spreading in his cheeks and neck, but now that he's finally tasted relief, he couldn't possibly resist. He didn't even care enough to ask why L initiated it. Embarrassed, he reached for the waistband of L's jeans and pulled his hips closer, tighter against him, grinding against the other's leg, then slid his own thigh against L's clothed erection. Unable to meet the detective's eyes, he kept his gaze down, fixed on the exposed area of pale skin between L's pants and shirt, on the dark hairs barely showing from beneath his boxers. Light shuddered.

He's never touched anyone like this before. Has never been touched like this. The pleasure was overwhelming, intoxicating. Doing this with L of all people was both shameful and thrilling. Just that simple movement against his groin was satisfying and agonizing and absolutely incredible.

L's hand, still entangled in his locks, brought him closer against his sweaty neck, where he involuntarily drowned in that powerful scent. The abundant messy hair tickled his skin, surprisingly soft. His fingers tightened around sharp hipbones to yank harder, faster. L's bitten fingernails dug into the skin of his scalp as they both dry humped each other, their gasps and pants quickly turning into low desperate moans. L's whispery groans were warm against his ear.

It was all so new and gratifying. Light wanted more.

He used his grip on L's waist to turn him on his back, straddling his narrow hips and using his bodyweight to keep him down. The older alpha, with a priceless surprised expression on his face, gaped up at him. Light allowed himself to peer into those dark dilated eyes, for once uncertain and eager and full of emotion. But he wasn't here for the staring contest.

He shoved his hand down L's jeans and straight into his boxers, greedily grabbing the hot, swollen cock. He moved his fist along the length, pumping quickly, impatiently. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it, hard and leaking under his touch. Fuck it felt good. Light had no idea physical contact could be this exhilarating. Not for him.

Beneath him L was gasping, fast and shallow, almost breathless. His cheeks flushed pink, his mouth hanging open, his guarded mask shattered. The plain white shirt rose up his torso to reveal his flexing abs, rising up and down with his quick breaths. He jerked his hips up in an attempt to gain more friction and wailed. L _wailed_.

Light couldn’t stop staring down at his supposed rival, moaning at his rough touch. A rush of power came over him, stirring his cock and surprising even him in its intensity. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was by this peculiar, powerful man suddenly looking so vulnerable and at his mercy. It was a new kind of passion, stemming from a completely different place than when he was under the influence of an omega.

Long, demanding fingers found his nape again, and Light allowed L to pull him down for a kiss. Their mouths crushed together painfully, neither of them waiting before shoving their tongues into each other's warm bodies. They both wanted to dominate, to humiliate, to be the one who invaded the other deeper. It was violent and hostile, but soon even that wasn't enough.

Teeth were tearing at lips and skin, drawing blood that trickled down their chins and joined the injuries left there by their fight. L's blood tasted metallic and sweet against Light's tongue. It was nothing like the few kisses he had shared before. It was another thing entirely, and infinitely better.

One strong hand drew Light even closer, while the other groped along his shoulder blades and down his lower back, slipping into his pants and underwear and squeezing his ass. Light exhaled a shaky sigh into the bloody kiss. Fingers ran through his hair, alternately stroking and pulling, and he had the fleeting thought that the greatest detective in the world liked his hair. It was interrupted by a finger sliding across his crack, circling his opening.

_Oh, I don’t think so, L._

He was the one going to do the fucking here.

Light grabbed the chain and sharply yanked L's probing arm up, pinning it down next to his head. L responded by twisting and kicking and sending them whirling across the bed.

All Light could think of as they rolled there, fighting for dominance and trying to take down the other, was how badly he needed to fuck someone. Has needed to for weeks. His instincts were screaming at him. It was happening now, no matter what, and it was happening with L.

It was a mess of biting and kissing and kicking and ripping off clothes, like even they had no idea what they were doing or whether they wanted to kill or fuck the other. Hands and legs and mouths were everywhere all at once, until Light's world was nothing but heavy breaths and wet tongues and rough grasps. L pushed his face down into the mattress as he licked his bare back and pulled down his pants. It was the most erotic thing Light has ever experienced.

Refusing to give up, he pushed back, twisting the chain around them. Their discarded shirts were hanging on it, but neither of them cared. They raced over who'll be the one to take the other's underwear off, and Light got there first, instantly gripping L's thighs and spreading them wide open, not having the time to properly look before moving forward and positioning himself. L's arms were pushing against his chest, but he ignored them. Then L kicked him, and they both went flying off the bed, twisting and rolling.

Light ended up on his back on the carpeted floor, with L moving up and down above him. He panicked, for a moment, until he realized his cock was buried inside the other alpha. Then the sensations registered.

L was hot and tight around him, the pressure engulfing his cock coming and going with the other's movements. Light groaned throatily and shut his eyes. L's ass was bouncing on his hard length, finally fulfilling the need he tried so hard to repress. There was no way an omega could ever feel half as good. He hissed and bucked his hips up, but found that he could barely move.

Light's briefs were bundled around his ankles, restricting his movements. His wrists were being held down by L's hands on either side of him. He was completely helpless. And L was smirking down at him.

"Something wrong, Light?"

_Light._

Shit, he wanted more. More of this feeling. But L was in charge of every motion, every single change of angle. How fast they were going, or how slow. How deep. Light has never fucked anyone before, and now that he was, it felt like he was being _fucked_.

L increased the pace, bringing Light's cock deeper into him every time, and Light could do nothing but moan at this new, unknown pleasure. The pleasure that bastard was rationing him. The pleasure L controlled.

_Why do I like it?_

He cried out and whimpered, wishing it won't suddenly stop. That L won't suddenly stop.

"You know, Light," L's deep voice was strained, coming out in gasps, "on your back like this, with those pink cheeks and the mewling sounds you make, you're just like a little omega."

_You're the one fucking himself on me._

_Stop taunting me, you asshole._

_Fuck off._

Any one of those would have done. But right now Light didn't care about L's teasing. He didn't care about how he was pathetically squirming and crying. He only cared about the warmth around his length and the tightness gathering in his belly.

He felt challenged by the older alpha's mockery. He was fighting – no, bested – by his opponent, his friend, his equal. His cock grew harder inside L's firm heat. The alpha's smell filled him with every whiny breath. Everything around him only made Light more aroused.

Even L was groaning now, loudly and deeply. He was murmuring Light's name, and Light was calling out his.

_L! L! L! L! L!_

That single syllable was everywhere, in his mind and on his lips. L let go of his arms, and Light instantly grabbed his slim waist and thrust up into his body as hard as he possibly could, desperately and erratically.

He was so close. He knew it, he could feel it. He didn't care enough if L came or not to let go of his hipbones. He only drove faster into him. L was a big boy, he could take care of himself if he wanted to.

Light was so lost in his bliss, he was almost startled when his hips tensed and his thighs trembled. Shivers were running up and down his spine. He forced his eyes open, staring down his torso at the place where his and L's bodies were connected. He was coming in L's ass.

Then he let his eyes close and collapsed, resting his head and arms against the carpet. He was vaguely aware of L climbing off and lying down next to him. They were both breathing hard, silently facing the ceiling. It felt moist and dirty and calm.

Light hasn't been calm in a long, long while. He thought he was smiling. Not that usual affected smile, but one he couldn't control. One he was barely aware of.

_I can't believe I fucked L._

He sat up so abruptly it made L sit up next to him.

"What is it?" The detective was alert and suspicious again.

The room was suddenly cool.

"I…"

_Oh shit. Oh fuck._

"Ryuzaki… L. Is this…" He steadied his breath. "Is this _normal_?"

L gave him that look he would sometimes put on, like he was completely surprised and had predicted everything at the same time.

"What do you mean?"

Light stared at the floor.

"I mean, does this happen to all alphas when they present? Is this normal?"

L lay back down with a sigh, and Light noticed the semen on his stomach. So he did come…

"I've never fucked an alpha before, if that is what you're referring to."

Light was getting nervous again. Losing control over an omega was humiliating, yes, but at least it was natural. Yet this… Him, doing this… It was beyond disgraceful.

And the worst thing was, he liked it. More than just liked it, he… he didn't even think it was wrong. If this was a mistake, it didn't feel like one. He wasn't interested in fucking some random omega just because of their pheromones. He wanted… he wanted to do this again, with this person. With _L_. The way two alphas were not supposed to.

His voice was soft and quiet.

"My father cannot know."

"I may enjoy getting on your nerves, Light-kun, but I'm not suicidal." The detective raised his handcuffed hand, followed the chain with his eyes to Light, and smirked. "Well, maybe a little."

"How are you not freaked out about this?" He couldn't believe it, not even when it came to L. "This is so fucked up."

Staring up with a deadpan expression, L shrugged.

"It was good for both of us, wasn't it? Then it doesn't matter." He used Light's discarded shirt to wipe himself clean, to his annoyance. "After all, we have far more fucked up things in our relationship."

Well… he was right about that. If Light was a mass murderer bent on killing L at worst, and an underage suspect under L's supervision at best, what was one little fuck between alphas? Or two. Or twenty.

"In that case..." Light gave a little smile.

He reached for L's hair and leaned in to lick his alpha's bruised lower lip. The mouth beneath him opened eagerly.

Perhaps Light could lose control from time to time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little twisted experiment as much as Light did!  
> (English isn't my first language, so sorry for any errors.)


End file.
